


Guidance

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both so clumsy, Kaito needs to show them how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: the duties of a good leader.

Kaito wasn't blind, he knew they were involved. Knew the sort of things they got up to when he wasn't around.

He also knew the games they played, their shared adoration of him. Sometimes he would catch them, from around a corner, or up the stairs, as they mimicked him.

These sessions of theirs always ended in some form of intimacy. They were far too clumsy about it. Too wrapped up in passion. Rushed kisses, fumbled hands, bumped elbows. 

_Shameful._

The wide-eyed stares the pair of them gave him as he descended the steps almost made him smile.

Kaito dragged Peco a step away from Zack by the collar of his shirt. "You call that skill?" 

Zack's mouth were slick against his, warm, his cheeks already flushed from Peco's kiss. Kaito took pride in the strangled sounds both of them made.

With one hand tangled in Zack's hair, he reached out for Peco with the other, his firm grip guiding Peco forward again, and then pushing him to his knees.

His hand moved to Peco's hair at the sound of a zipper being lowered, and with firm pressure he guided Peco's head forward.

Kaito muffled Zack's moan with his lips.


End file.
